Prodigy of the Senju Clan
by Dan166
Summary: What if Kushina was the great granddaughter of the Nidaime Hokage? What if Naruto inherited more than just his clan's fortune? What will life be for Naruto with three infamous abilities? Let's find out.
1. Prologue: Starting of a Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga 'Naruto' in any way, but since this is my story, the fanfiction is mine.**

**Sniff, how disheartening it is to write this disclaimer. Let's hurry up and start the story, shall we? I can't take it anymore... sniff.**

Prologue: Starting of a Journey

It was morning in Konoha, one of the Five Great Shinobi Villages. The sky was blue and full of clouds. A group of birds flew across the village with food, to the newborn babies, in their mouths.

A blonde boy with spiky hair, cerulean blue eyes and six whisker marks; three on each cheek, was making his way through the many civilians on the streets. His name was Naruto.

Naruto was on his way to the park, hoping he could get a friend today. It was amazing how he kept trying, despite being declined, at least fifty times this week. There was a time, but only once, where, he even got beaten by the parents of the child, so he would learn to stay away. Only, he didn't learn it. He continued to try, because he saw the child try to stop the beating.

Naruto believed the sentence "hard work leads to success" also dealt with making friends, so he continued, no matter how he was treated. That was 'his way of living', he always said. That was another amazing thing about Naruto; he could say such wise words, even though he was only four years old. He must have truly inherited the 'Will of Fire'.

Anyway, Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha, smiling to everyone, although it was the same reply as always: cold glares or being ignored. He acted like it didn't hurt him at all, and ran the last way to the park.

The park was big and full of trees and plants. Lots of different flowers were blooming. Some of them was yellow, red or white, while others had a darker color like purple. They created a beautiful lawn, bathed in rainbow-like colors.

All the plants made Naruto feel happier and saver. He was even more sure to get a friend now and, unnoticed by him, it seemed the trees and flowers all became more beautiful than they already were.

He went over to the roller-coaster, where lots of kids were playing. They seemed to play tag, and most of them were climbing the roller-coaster, to get away from the one who was 'it'.

Seeing that there weren't any adults in the area, Naruto quickly went over to the other kids, and asked if he could join them.

A brown haired girl, who was clearly the leader from the way she acted, looked at him for a moment and decided, if the others said 'yes', he could join.

"So, can I join?" Naruto said hoping, they had decided he could.

"We have decided you can..." Another kid started, but was cut off, when he was pushed aside by a man. The man was strong - that was for sure. He could be a bodybuilder, since all his muscles were well-toned and could be seen clearly, even though he wore a lot of clothes.

"Why are you talking to 'him'?" The man asked the kids angrily. He waited for an answer, but when get didn't get one, he turned around and looked directly into Naruto's eyes and yelled: "Get away from my daughter and her friends, you filthy demon. Didn't you learn anything from last time!?"

Naruto was shaking with fear as he recognized the man. He was the brother of the man that had beaten him some days ago.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean..." Naruto explained, but was cut off by a slap to his head. Naruto landed on the ground with a red mark on his cheek. He held his hand up to his cheek and found it burning hot.

"I don't want any explanations or excuses! Get away!" The man said as he kicked Naruto in the stomach.

Naruto lost the air and tried to regain his breath. While doing that, the brown-haired girl from before stepped forward and said: "Daddy. Please stop. He didn't do..."

She was cut off from a cold glare. The man then said: "Okay. I'll spare you this time, demon, but don't ever get near my daughter or any of her friends... And get out of the way now!"

Naruto quickly raised himself, despite feeling pain over all on his body, and walked away as fast could.

"Now, kids, you can continue playing your games." The man said in a kinder tone.

(Hokage's Office, 10 A.M.)

In the Hokage's Office, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, had watched the hole event unfold, from the crystal ball, and was soothing with anger and sorrow.

"I thought putting the other man in jail would stop the beating. But now I must take the punishment to the next level." He said and looked out of the window. His face turned from anger to sorrow and said: "I'm sorry, Minato. I've failed you."

Not knowing what to do, Hiruzen became frustrated again, but eventually calmed down, when an ANBU Captain, wearing a weasel mask revealed himself and said: "If I may suggest, Hokage-sama?"

"Oh yes, of course, Itachi-kun." Hiruzen replied waiting for the young prodigy to continue.

"You could find him a friend. Then young Naruto wouldn't be so lonely." Itachi suggested, already knowing who it could be.

"Yes, that would be great. Do you have someone on mind?" Hiruzen asked, knowing the Uchiha wouldn't suggest anything without already having someone on mind.

"My brother, if I may, Hokage-sama." Itachi replied, shocking Hiruzen. The Uchiha Clan was elite ninjas that didn't want to be involved with 'low-rank ninjas'. Fugaku, would definitely not agree to that.

"Are you sure? Fugaku wouldn't approve." Hiruzen said, hoping Itachi had a solution.

"I'm sure. I'll make father agree." Itachi replied.

"Then thank you very much. And if you would take that man, who kicked Naruto-kun, to me." Hiruzen said.

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Itachi replied and dismissed himself, since high-ranked shinobis didn't have to ask for permission to do that.

(The Uchiha Compound, Half Past 10 A.M.)

Itachi had leaved the Office and was now standing in his house in the Uchiha Compound. He walked over to his parents room, and opened the door slowly.

His father and mother was both there discussing something, but stopped when he entered.

"What's the matter Itachi?" Fugaku asked sternly turning his head to look at his oldest son.

"I want to introduce Sasuke to a new friend. He haven't got any yet." Itachi said, making his father frown.

"Uchiha's don't need weaklings as friend." He said and turned around signaling the end of the discussion, but Itachi didn't give up.

"He is no weakling. He may not have got any shinobi training, but he is definitely the opposite of a coward. He has the 'Will of Fire'." Itachi said, making Fugaku a little more interested.

"Then tell me, who is this boy?" He asked impatiently and slightly annoyed.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"What!? That filthy demon?" Fugaku yelled not believing his ears. That demon that didn't even have parents. He was the demon and the thing that caused his friend, Minato's, death.

"He isn't a demon. He is kind, strong and determined; never going back on his words. You arrogant people could learn from that. And anyway... He had parents. And they was respected and feared in all the Elemental Nations." Itachi said, angry at how his father talked about Naruto.

"You shall not talk like that to me! Uchiha's are proud and strong people! And the only ones who may be even is Hyuga and Senju." Fugaku yelled, standing up.

"Uchihas rely on their Sharingans too much. That'll be their fatal. And as for the Clan things, you once respected someone that weren't from a clan, but simply a family, with no bloodlines or multiple affinities. He worked his ass of to get a second one. You should think about it. Naruto is just like him." Itachi said before he turned around.

"Very well. I shall think about it, Itachi." Fugaku said knowing what his son just said might be true.

The ANBU Captain nodded and vanished.

(Park of Konoha, 11 A.M.)

Naruto had walked in pain for half an hour and was panting heavily. And to make it all worse, his stomach and cheeks were still very sore from the beating, he had received.

He was distraught, sad and angry. "Why am I treated this way?" He thought, holding his hand up to his stomach.

He knew he would lose his consciousness soon, so he quickly scanned the area for a bench to rest on, but found them all occupied.

Then he suddenly felt a huge amount of chakra behind him, and turned around to see an ANBU wearing a weasel mask with a dark triangle on top. The ANBU wore the normal shinobi outfit with a green flack-jacket on.

Seeing the confused look on Naruto, Itachi decided to explain: "You seem to be in pain. I'll take you to the hospital."

Naruto was both glad and so surprised that someone even wanted to help him that he fell. But before he touched the ground, Itachi appeared behind him and lifted him up.

"Now, just rest, and it will all become good again." He said before he vanished with Naruto.

The other people that had watched the event were all surprised that an ANBU had helped the 'demon boy'.

Some of them even realized that Naruto may not be the demon, they thought he was. Maybe he was just an ordinary boy, with no parents. Maybe he was just an orphan treated like shit.

(Konoha Hospital, Quarter Over 11 A.M.)

The Hospital was a large house in light colors, mostly white. It was separated in two parts, where the part near the entry was for emergencies and the part further away was for minor injuries.

Naruto's injuries wasn't an emergency, but since Itachi insisted in immediately treating, a doctor took Naruto to a room and told him to laid down on the bed.

"Hm. Let me see." The doctor said, taking of the black t-shirt on Naruto. He laid it on a chair beside the bed and touched Naruto's stomach. "Does it hurt?"

Naruto shook his head. The doctor then said: "Tell me when it hurts, okay?" Naruto nodded and the doctor pressed a little harder somewhere else.

"Ouch."

The doctor looked up and asked: "There? Does it hurt there?"

"Yes." Naruto replied. The doctor nodded and said: "You haven't injured your stomach, but one of your ribs might be broken."

Naruto looked shocked and scared at the news, but calmed down when Itachi said: "Don't be afraid. The village has experts in medical jutsus. You'll be alright in no time."

Naruto smiled and sat up, letting the doctor bandage him. "Tomorrow, you'll be treated. Everything will be fine in a two to three days." He said.

Itachi then said: "Then see you tomorrow, Naruto-kun. I'm on duty."

Naruto nodded, before something hit him and asked: "What's your name, cool ANBU?"

"Itachi. Itachi Uchiha." Itachi replied showing no emotions, but inside he was smiling at the nickname, he had gotten. 'Cool ANBU.'

(Park of Konoha, Quarter In 12 A.M.)

The park was still full of people. Even more than in the morning, since it was lunchtime and people all went out there to eat their lunch.

The kids from before had stopped playing and was sitting on a bench eating. The bodybuilder sat a little further away, watching his daughter talk with a friend.

Then suddenly he felt a chop on his neck and lost consciousness. The people around was shocked at what happened and one even stood up and yelled: "What're you doing to Uzawa! He didn't do anything!"

"Yes, he did." Itachi replied making people confused. The brown haired girl ran over to him and tried to kick him, but didn't touch anything, since Itachi had vanished and appeared behind her.

"Give me back my dad!" She cried turning around with tears in her eyes.

Itachi sighed and said in a kind tone: "I know it's hard, but you all saw what happened to the blonde boy, didn't you?"

The people was even more confused now. Why would Usawa get punished for beating the demon boy?

"Hey! That was just the demon. Who ca..." The person was cut off, by feeling a kunai to his neck.

"Naruto is a kind boy with no parents. He didn't want to hold the Kyubi. Stop saying cruel things to him." Itachi said in a slow and dangerous tone.

The people who had realized that Naruto may not be the demon, was now even more sure that Naruto was a good boy. One of them even said: "I'm sorry, sir. We are ashamed."

Itachi nodded and then leaved the people.

(Hokage's Office, 12 A.M.)

The Hokage was sitting at his office, watching the crystal ball. He nodded and said: "Good work, Itachi. Good work."

Then he looked up and saw the ANBU enter, with the man, called Uzawa on his shoulders, out cold.

"I see, you did great. But what else should I expect from a prodigy of your caliber?"

Itachi bowed, laid down the man on the floor and said: "I'm honored, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen nodded and then asked: "Did you get Fugaku to approve?"

"He has considered it and will tell me soon." Itachi replied, having a suspicion that the Hokage already knew.

Hiruzen nodded and then said: "Good. I've decided to let you teach the two boys, the arts of shinobi, if you can. I'll give you the rank 'Elite Shinobi'. That's a special rank only given to the strongest shinobis in the village. Jiraiya, my student, was once an Elite Shinobi, when he taught the Yondaime."

Itachi nodded and bowed again: "Of course, Hokage-sama. I accept."

"Well, then you are dismissed and come back again the same time, tomorrow." Hiruzen said.

Itachi vanished almost instantly in a swirl of leaves.

(Uchiha Compound, Time Skip: 5 Hours)

It was evening in the village. The sky was dark and the streets lights were turned on. People were all gathered at the stands, bars or casinos. They talked or yelled loudly, some of them already being drunk. You could even hear them at the other end of the village, in the Uchiha Clan Compound.

The houses in the compound were all full of light, but weren't as loud as the stands on the streets. In the biggest house, four persons were gathered around a table. Three men and one woman.

The woman wore a long blue kimono with the clan symbol on the back. She had her hair tied up in a knot with some sticks. Her eyes were dark and beautiful; you could almost get lost by just looking at them. Her body was slender and her chest quite big. The hips was also pretty gifted.

To her right, sat her husband; a strongly build man with the same dark hair and eyes. He was a little taller and showed no emotions. He had a simple blue kimono without the clan symbol on the back.

On the other side of the table sat two boys. One was about thirteen while the other might be only four. The oldest of them had onyx-eyes and jet-black hair pulled back by a red elastic in a low ponytail which extended down to his shoulder blades. He wore a black t-shirt with the clan symbol on the back and had bandages around his ankles.

The younger one had the same onyx-eyes, but his hair was shorter and spikier in the back. He wore a navy-blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back. His pants was simple white shorts that stopped above his knees.

"So did you come to a solution, dad?" The oldest of the boys asked. His father lifted his head and said: "Yes. I've decided to let the boy visit us and get to know him better. But first test if he's worthy with the traditionally way."

The younger boy looked at his brother and father with curious eyes, as he asked: "What are you talking about, brother?"

"Dad and I have been talking about letting you meet another kid, named Naruto. I want you two to be friends." The older boy said to his brother.

Their father then said: "But if he isn't worthy, Itachi, then it's the end of discussion. Don't try to make me reconsider."

The woman then held an annoyed expression and said to her husband: "Fugaku. Sasuke needs a friend. Being good at social is also very important."

"Uchihas don't need weaklings as friends, Mikoto. You should know that." Fugaku said to his wife.

Sasuke was slowly getting what his parents and brother were talking about and said: "I want to meet him. Is he strong? How does he looks?"

Itachi smiled and replied: "I'm sure he wants to meet you, too. He haven't got any training yet, but he's gonna get it soon."

Fugaku and Mikoto looked at each other surprised before Mikoto asked: "Who's going to train him, Itachi?"

"The Hokage asked me to train Sasuke and Naruto." Itachi replied surprising them again.

Sasuke looked happy at the news of being trained by his brother and getting a partner, but Fugaku was a angry. "The whole idea of making friends with Sasuke was that geezers idea, right. He wants to be on good hands with Sasuke, so the Hokage and Council can have more power."

Itachi looked slightly angry at what his father said. "The Hokage isn't that kind of man. The only one who could think of that would be that Danzo."

Seeing the conversation was getting a little dangerous, Mikoto decided to interfere. "Well, let's stop the discussion for now. We let Naruto visit us. Then we can talk about what will happen later, right? Besides, training Sasuke wouldn't be so bad, would it?"

"Hn." Fugaku said. "I still don't understand what's so special about that Naruto boy."

Mikoto tried to smile and then said: "Let's talk about that later, can we? Now it's time for dinner."

Itachi nodded and the family began eating in silence.

(Konoha Hospital, 7 A.M.)

The next day at sunrise, Naruto woke up hearing footsteps coming at his direction. He sensed a huge amount of chakra and knew it was Itachi. He slowly sat up, being careful not to injure the broken bone, and saw the door open.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Itachi greeted. He wore the standard ANBU outfit, consisting of black shinobi pants and shirt, a green flack jacket and a weasel mask.

"Good morning, Itachi-san." Naruto replied with a smile. "The doctor said I would be treated at eight o'clock today, so that's in an hour."

"Oh, that's good. Congrats with that." Itachi said. "You know, Naruto-kun, I've something to tell you." Naruto straightened up a bit and was bursting with curiousness. "What? What? What is it?"

Itachi smiled behind the mask and said: "I would like to introduce you to a friend." Naruto was too shocked to say anything at first. When he finally regained the ability to speak, he said: "Can you please say that again?"

"I said: I would like to introduce you to a friend."

Naruto was feeling the tears come. He was so happy. He would finally get a friend! Itachi decided to let Naruto finish off crying, before he continued.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" Naruto asked, after some minutes. "A boy. In fact, he's my little brother." Itachi replied, shocking Naruto again.

"I'm getting an Uchiha as friend!" Naruto said, not knowing what to think. Itachi nodded and then said: "But my dad will only approve if he thinks you are worthy." Naruto looked confused. Worthy? "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You will be tested, just like the Yondaime was, the first time my dad took him home." Itachi replied. Naruto was slowly getting the idea of what he meant and then asked: "What kind of test?"

"Do a full training session with us." Itachi replied.

"So what's this training like?" Naruto asked excited. Itachi almost felt sorry for the poor boy when he said: "Hell. One hour of sprinting. One hour of doing push-ups. One hour of climbing trees without using your legs. One hour of walking on your hands and one hour of battling a clan member."

Naruto's jaw hit the ground when he heard that, but soon regained his spirit and yelled: "I'm definitely going to do it!"

Itachi smiled behind his mask and then said: "You pass."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked confused. Shouldn't he just do a test? And then he pass?

"The test was to see if you was afraid of doing something tough. Then you wouldn't be worthy. No willpower is the same as a coward." Itachi replied.

"Ah. So if I seemed afraid I would fail?" Naruto asked. Itachi nodded and then said: "Now, rest. I'll come back this evening again, okay?"

Naruto nodded and the ANBU vanished.

(The Uchiha Compound, Quarter In 8 A.M.)

Fugaku turned around when he heard footsteps coming his way. "Did he pass, Itachi?" The ANBU opened the door and nodded. "He seemed a little worried at first..."

"Then he didn't pass." Fugaku said, not knowing what Itachi was about to say. "Hear me out." Itachi said angrily. Fugaku seemed stunned by how his son spoke to him, but decided to hear him out. He nodded and Itachi continued: "But that changed as soon as it came. He even yelled, he would definitely do it."

"If that's so. Then he pass. Take him over to us as soon as he's recovered." Fugaku said, trying not to show, he was shocked over the result. No one had ever passed, except the Shodaime, Nidaime and Yondaime.

"Of course." Itachi said and vanished.

(Hokage's Office, Time Skip: About 4 Hours)

"So what happened?" Sarutobi asked the young prodigy before him. It was afternoon and Itachi had arrived just as he was told yesterday. "Naruto-kun passed and father said Naruto should visit us as soon as he has recovered."

"Well, well. Naruto does indeed impress me. He will definitely become a great ninja one day." Hiruzen said silently, before he sat straight up and asked: "So, tell me. What do you plan on training the two in?"

"Sasuke is already doing progress in the Uchiha Style and is learning the Great Fireball Jutsu. He hasn't activated his Sharingan yet, but that'll come." Itachi said and continued. "Naruto hasn't got any training yet, but I have a suspicion he might be a gifted sensor."

"Oh, and why is that?" Hiruzen asked with lifted eyebrows. "Yesterday, when I took him to the hospital, he turned around and looked right at the spot I appeared in the park. It's like he can feel me before I'm even near him." Itachi replied.

"That's indeed good news. I suggest you test his abilities in that area on the first training lesson." Hiruzen said, smiling slightly. Itachi nodded and then said: "I will also teach Naruto how to develop his own Taijutsu Style, since father doesn't let me teach non-Uchihas the clan style."

Hiruzen nodded. "Well. Then come back and report, after your first lesson with the two."

"Hai." Itachi replied and vanished.

(Konoha Hospital, Time Skip: 6 Hours)

"I can't wait to Itachi-san comes back again." Naruto said as he was eating a cup of ramen. His rib was treated and was almost perfect again. Only a nights rest away, and it'll be okay. He then felt a chakra presence beside him and turned around, just in time to see Itachi appear in a shunshin.

"Oh, I see, you are already eating dinner." Itachi said. Naruto nodded and asked: "Do you know why it is, I always know where you appear in that cool technique you use?"

"That's a rare ability you have, Naruto-kun." Itachi replied. Naruto looked shocked and asked: "Rare?" Itachi nodded and explained. "Being able to sense something isn't something that special. But being able to know where a person will appear is something much more special."

"And I have that ability?" Naruto asked in vain. How many surprises did he just get today? "Yes. And as much as I know, you are a gifted sensor on level with only a few other shinobis in Konoha's history." Itachi replied. He stopped for a moment to let Naruto get what he said and then continued: "The most infamous sensor is Mito Uzumaki, the Shodaime Hokage's wife and first holder of the Nine-Tailed Demon, Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"You mean the one who was killed by the Yondaime?" Naruto asked. Itachi paused for a moment, not knowing whether to tell Naruto or not. He decided he could tell. The Hokage had given him permission to tell Naruto after all, since he was a high rank shinobi. The only other person who had permission to tell, as well, was Jiraiya of the Sannin and Sharingan no Kakashi, since they were sensei and student of the Yondaime.

"Naruto. This may come as a shock for you, but the Kyuubi cannot be killed. It's a living mass of chakra. It can only be suppressed or sealed into a person." Itachi said. Naruto looked confused at what he just heard. If what Itachi said was true, then why was everyone saying that the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi?

"But, everyone says that it was killed." Naruto said. Itachi nodded and said: "That's a lie, the Hokage made. The truth is, you are the one, the Kyuubi was sealed into."

Naruto looked shocked. He almost fell out of the bed. "No. That can't be true." He said as tears began forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Itachi said, trying to comfort Naruto. "Is that why everyone hate me so much? Is that why?" Naruto asked angrily as he looked up. His eyes had turned from cerulean blue to red. His whisker marks had also thickened.

Itachi knew it was getting dangerous, so he did the only thing he could, and began forming flames on each of his fingers. But before he even got to finish the jutsu, warm chakra surrounded Naruto and cooled him down.

Itachi looked surprised at the scene before him and said: "Naruto, do you know that you've just shown an even more rare ability?"

"Huh? That's a rare ability? It's just talking with trees and so. They cooled me down. Can't everyone do that?" Naruto asked surprised, before he remembered his last question and asked: "But is it because of the Kyuubi that everyone hate me so much?"

Itachi nodded and then said: "The Yondaime sealed it into you to save the village from harm." For a while, Naruto just looked down and Itachi began fearing he would get angry again, but then he looked up smiling and said: "Well, I don't have time to get angry, right? Now that I know why everyone hate me so much, it's time to start changing their view of me. I'm going to be the Hokage and make everyone acknowledge me!"

Itachi looked surprised, but the smiled again. "That's a great goal. But I still believe you can accomplish it."

"You do?"

"Of course. Now, let me tell you some good news."

"What's that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I'm going to train you and Sasuke tomorrow. You'll be coming over to the Uchiha Compound at eight o'clock and meet my family. Then we'll train the whole day. What do you say?"

"That's great. Just you wait, people of Konoha. My head is going to be on that mountain in no time!"

Itachi smiled. And unknown to him, the Sandaime Hokage did as well, as he looked into the crystal ball. 'The village have got a new talented shinobi today. You would be proud by your son, Minato. He even got the Mokuton.' Hiruzen thought as he stood up and walked over to the window.

The trees and plants seemed more beautiful than ever. Or was it just his imagination?

'I can't wait to see what hold for the Leaf. It'll surely be one that goes down in history.'

N/A

**That's the prologue for my story. Hope you like it.**

**And a special thanks to Hamp24 for helping me write this and taking one of his sentences.**

**Anyway hope you like it. Leave a review. I'd appreciate it.**

**-Dan166**

**Chapter Published: 16th December 2013, Monday**

**Chapter Updated: 17th December 2013, Tuesday**


	2. Chapter 1: Training Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga and anime, Naruto, in any way. But maybe, if I saved up enough money, I could buy it?**

**Oh. So you say I won't ever own Naruto? Then get out of here! Ah. That was nice. Let's start the story then. Here we go!**

Chapter 1: Training Begins

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha with a smile on his face. He wore a simple orange t-shirt with the symbol of fire on it and a pair of short pants that stopped right before his knees. His sandals was still the same black ones, nearly everyone in the village wore.

Naruto had been training the whole night to get ready for the first day with his new friend, Sasuke, and the cool ANBU that had saved him, Itachi.

After some minutes of walking, Naruto finally saw a big wooden gate that was painted red and had a golden dragon on it. The dragon's eyes, however, weren't regular ones; they were the famous doujutsu: Sharingan.

Naruto looked in awe for a few seconds, before he got himself to continue onwards. He opened the gate slowly and walked inside. He almost lost his breath when he saw the garden of the compound. Beautiful pink Sakura trees, big green planes and a forest of buildings; it was like a whole other world. Everything was so special.

"My god." Naruto stuttered, before he heard someone whisper: "Descendant of the Shodaime and Nidaime, we welcome you."

Naruto did a three-hundred-sixty degree spin to find out who talked to him, but couldn't see anyone. "Here. The tree right beside you." Said the same voice. Naruto looked beside him and asked: "Can you talk, old tree?"

"Yessss." Whispered the tree again, but this time a few other also talked. "But only to those who have the Mokuton." Naruto looked confused and asked: "What's Mokuton?"

For a moment no answer came, but then a voice could be heard saying: "That's the bloodline the Shodaime Hokage used to suppress all the Bijuus with. It has the power to absorb chakra using plants."

"That's cool. And I have that?" Naruto asked. He waited for an answer, but this time it was someone behind him that answered: "Yes you have, Naruto-kun. And I guess you are talking to the holy trees?"¨

Naruto turned around and saw Itachi standing behind him without his weasel mask on. "Who are you? You look like Itachi-san."

"I am Itachi." Itachi replied. "Now, that's quite a surprise you have there, huh? Having the Mokuton is only something two other person have possesed."

"Really? Only two persons? Who's the other. I mean the Shodaime was one, right?" Naruto asked excited and studied Itachi's face. The ANBU captain wore a simple black t-shirt with a high collar. He had onyx-eyes and long black hair that was tied into a ponytail by a red elastic. The ponytail extended down to his shoulder blades, right above the clan symbol.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you his name, Naruto-kun, since he's an ANBU. I can only say, he's called Tiger in our squad."

"Tiger? That's a cool name." Naruto said. "So, is this Mokuton a strong ability?" Itachi nodded and said: "Very strong. It may even be the strongest one that's known in the Elemental Nations."

"Serious? That's great! Now, I'm one step closer from becoming Hokage." Naruto yelled, fist pumping the air. Itachi smiled and said: "Great spirit. Now, why don't you come with me. My family is waiting for you."

Naruto nodded and waved goodbye to the trees and followed Itachi into the biggest house in the compound, located in the center.

(Itachi's House, 9 A.M.)

"Welcome, Naruto-kun. We've been waiting for you." Mikoto said with a warm voice. She wore a black kimono with red flowers on. She had her hair tied up into a ponytal with two sticks. Naruto nodded and said: "Thank you!"

Mikoto lead Naruto inside and let Itachi close the door. "So, tell us a little about yourself." She said as Naruto said down and greeted Fugaku and Sasuke. Naruto nodded and started: "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm four years old."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with his onyx-eyes, listening very careful. "I like to be around trees and plants. Especially, those you've in your compound. It's fun to talk to them via Mokuton."

Fugaku and Mikoto looked shocked. They quickly shared a look telling each other to discuss the news later. Naruto continued: "I also like ramen. That's the food of gods. The ramen old man Teuchi and Ayame-chan makes is great. Go Ichiraku's."

"_Just like Kushina-chan_." Mikoto thought. "I dislike those who beat me, but I don't dislike the kids, because they're nice to me." Sasuke looked confused at Naruto and asked: "Beat you?"

Naruto nodded and said: "They beat me because I'm a Jinchuriki." Fugaku looked shocked again. "_He knows. Who told him?_"

"What's that?" Sasuke asked, but Itachi decided to stop the conversation, before it switched topic and said: "I'll tell you later, Sasuke. Continue, Naruto."

Naruto nodded and continued: "My goal is to become Hokage and make everyone acknowledge me and don't go around thinking I'm some kind of carzy demon."

Itachi smiled at the name, 'some kind of crazy demon', and then turned around to his parents and said: "Well, then we'll be training on the training ground now, if it's okay with you?"

Fugaku nodded and said: "Yes. You can gow. Your mom and me is going to discuss something."

Itachi nodded and took the two boys outside, leaving only two other persons in the room. "The boy has the Mokuton." Mikoto said after some moments of silence.

"Yes. But who told him about it?" Fugaku said thoughtfully. "And that means his parents must've been related to the Senju Clan."

"Related?" Mikoto asked. "They could also have been from the Senju clan." Fugaku shook his head and said: "Who could it have been then? Not Tsunade."

"Why not? Jiraiya?" Mikoto said, but Fugaku shook his head again. "Why would Tsunade be with that pervert after rejecting him so many times?"

"What about Kushina?" Mikoto asked. Fugaku looked confused and asked: "She's an Uzumaki. Why do you think she's the boys mother?"

"Their spirit and personality is the same and they both like ramen from the same stand." Mikoto answered and Fugaku agreed. She then continued: "And she's related to the Senjus."

"What? Why haven't I heard of that?" Fugaku asked surprised. Mikoto put up a defending look and said: "She only told it to me and Minato. It was a secret, she said."

"Hn." Fugaku replied and made her continue.

"Kushina-chan was the great granddaughter of the Nidaime Hokage who was married to Mito's sister. Her mother was the granddaughter of the Nidaime and her father an Uzumaki."

"If that's true, then it explains everything." Fugaku said. "The boy is the child of Minato-san and Kushina-san. He is a Senju-Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Mikoto nodded and voiced her concerns: "He's in great danger. What're we gonna do? Once word spreads the other villages will try to capture him or kill him for sure."

Fugaku nodded and said: "That's why we'll make him live here, so we can protect him."

"But that'll raise suspicion. Then the council will make us tell everything. Danzo will take him and make him into a weapon." Mikoto said.

"That bastard won't touch Naruto. We'll protect Minato-san and Kushina-san's child with our lives. It's our duty."Fugaku said.

(Uchiha Official Training Ground, 9:30 A.M.)

"So, Sasuke, why don't you tell Naruto a little about yourself?" Itachi said, as the two boys looked expectantly upon him. They were standing in the training ground of the Uchiha Compound. The training ground was a huge place with training dolls, small forests and much more. Right now, there weren't any other people training there, since most families preferred to train on their own grounds.

"Okay, oniisan." Sasuke said and began: "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like to train, although I haven't gotten that much yet. I also like my family and friends, like Shishui-san. I dislike when my daddy is mad at me. My hobbies… I haven't thought of that before and my dream would be becoming an ANBU Captain like oniisan."

"That's a great goal. You're cool!" Naruto said getting a smile from the raven-haired boy beside him. "You're cool, too." Sasuke said.

"Well, then let's begin our training with a classic warm-up." Itachi said, as he began running around the training ground. Naruto and Sasuke soon followed him.

-Five minutes later-

"Ah. That was… tough." Naruto and Sasuke said, while trying to catch their breath. None of them had been sprinting for that long time. They had ran at least a mile.

"See? You two still have a long way to go. But don't worry. You'll be able to run like that for much longer time when this week ends." Itachi said, lightening up the two boys. "Now, take a rest and we'll continue our training after that."

The boys nodded relieved and walked over to the bench and sat down, drinking some water. "You're pretty good." Sasuke said. "You're good, too." Naruto replied and got a smirk on his face: "But I'm going to be much better than you in no time. Believe it."

"What did you say? If it's a competition you want, then bring it!" Sasuke said with challenging eyes. "That's the spirit, dude! From now on, we are rivals!" Naruto said pumping his fist into the air.

"The two will become great." Itachi said with a smile, before he yelled. "The training starts again! Come over here!"

"What are we going to do now, Itachi-san?" Naruto asked excitedly. "You'll have a spar." Itachi replied, surprising both Sasuke and Naruto. "But we haven't even learned taijutsu, yet, oniisan." Sasuke said.

"That's why I'm going to teach you that before you have that spar." Itachi said. He walked a little further away from the two and said: "Watch and learn."

The two nodded and began watching their sensei do some basic punches and kicks.

-5 hours later-

The three was sitting on the bench and was having a conversation. Much have happened during their taijutsu training. Sasuke had learned the starting stance of the Uchiha Style and how to do an effective punch. Naruto had begun developing his own style, since the clan style wasn't allowed to be taught to non-clan members.

He had learned about defensive styles and offensive styles. He had also gotten a little help from Itachi to get started. Right now, his style was nothing more than an empty box with only a name on it.

He had choosen to develop an offensive stance that did fast attacks, but his style was still full of openings and that was the reason why Itachi was suggesting him to find a book in the library.

"But which book is good?" Naruto asked. Itachi thought for a moment and decided to take him to the library after training. "I'll show you some books later, okay?" Naruto nodded.

"What're we going to do now, oniisan?" Sasuke asked. Itachi smiled and said: "Have you already forgotten about the spar?"

Sasuke shook his head and said: "It ain't fair that Naruto-san is going to fight me with a newly created style that's still full of openings. Can't we wait till the end of the week?"

Itachi was proud of his little brother's thinking, but decided to tease him a little: "Are you afraid, my foolish little brother?" Sasuke took a step backwards and yelled: "I'm not afraid! I just want to be fair!"

"Oh ho. Calm down. I was just teasing. I know you were only trying to be fair." Itachi said while holding his hands over his head. He then looked at Naruto and asked: "So, when would you like to have the spar then, Naruto?"

The blonde boy thought for a moment before he said: "I agree with Sasuke. Can we have it at the end of the week?"

"Well, then let's do that. Now, get back to your training and practice on your taijutsu, Sasuke. Naruto and I is going to talk about something." Itachi said, confusing both boys.

"Wha-" Naruto was cut off, when Itachi held a hand in front of him. "I'll tell you later. Come with me. And Sasuke you just practice on doing the punches and standing in the starting stance." Itachi said, before he added: "If you do well, I'll teach you the kicks later."

That stopped Sasuke from complaining, and he began training.

(Uchiha Clan Library, 3:00 P.M.)

"So, why are you taking me in here, Itachi-san? Shouldn't I be training, too?" Naruto asked curiously. They were standing in the Uchiha Clan's Library. It was a large place with cases and cases of books. It was like a maze.

"The reason I've taken you here… Well, there's two reasons." Itachi replied. Naruto opened his mouth to ask something, but didn't get to, because Itachi spoke first: "Let's start with the first one. Can you remember I told you about the Mokuton?"

Naruto nodded: "What about that?"

"The Shodaime was the fist one to have it. Now, the other one, Tiger, doesn't possess it fully." Itachi said making Naruto frown. "He got it after birth. The Shodaime was born with it." Itachi explained.

"So, Tiger got the obtained the ability himself through hardwork?" Naruto asked. Itachi shook his head and said: "He got it, because the some of the Shodaime's cells were inserted into him, when he was a baby."

"Huh? Cells?" Naruto asked, completely confused. "That's the thing everybody have in their body. In the center of a cell, you can find something called DNA. That tells everything about it's owner." Itachi explained and continued: "Tiger got some of the Shodaime's DNA, meaning he also got the ability from the Shodaime."

"Ahh. But if the Shodaime possesed the Mokuton fully, then why doesn't Tiger posses it fully, too. He got the same ability, didn't he?" Naruto asked, slightly puzzled. "Yes. He has the same ability, but he also has his own cells and DNAs. His blood ain't from a Senju. That's the reason why he can't use the Mokuton with as much power as the Shodaime."

"Ahh. Now I understand. But what's Senju?" Naruto asked, almost puzzled. "That's the clan the Shodaime came from. Just like, I come from the Uchiha Clan, he came from the Senju."

"Ahh. Is the Senju as strong as the Uchihas?" Naruto asked. Itachi didn't answer for a moment, but then said: "It's hard to say, Naruto-kun. The Senjus and Uchihas were rivals. They're the strongest clans in Konoha. But the Shodaime always won over Madara – The Uchiha Clan's strongest shinobi in history."

"Ahh. Can you show me the Senjus Compound?" Naruto asked. Itachi shook his head and said: "There is only one Senju left. Her name is Tsunade Senju and she's the grandchild of the Shodaime. Their compound… There isn't any Senju Compound anymore."

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"If you're interested, I can borrow a book about the topic for you?" Itachi suggested. Naruto nodded and Itachi said: "Well, then. I'll do that when we leave. For now, what I was going to say is that you might be a Senju.

Naruto was too shocked to say anything. He. A Senju? "H-how?" He stuttered. Itachi shrugged and said: "You have the Mokuton. You can talk to the holy trees, which Tiger cannot. And your mo…"

"My what?" Naruto asked curiously. Itachi shook his head and said: "Your mother was related to the Senjus."

"What?" Naruto asked. "Your mother is related to the Senjus." Itachi said.

"Okay." Naruto said, not knowing what to say. Just how many surprises was there? Hopefully, he wouldn't get a heart-attack.

"But, the main reason I called you here is to discuss your sensor abilities." Itachi said, gaining Naruto's attention again. "What about that?

"We already know that you are pretty gifted in that area, but I want to find out just how much you're gifted. There are five levels of sensors. Level 1 is for those who can sense people that suppress their chakras a little. Level 2 is for those that can sense very low chakra signatures. Level 3 is for those that can sense where people will appear in a shunshin, which is a teleporting jutsu." Itachi explained.

"What about 4 and 5?" Naruto asked excitedly. "Level 4 is for those that can sense chakra signatures in more than five kilometer. And finally, level 5 is for those that can sense both low chakra signatures, where people will appear, five kilometer radius and even their emotions and affinities."

"Cool!" Naruto yelled. "So, what level am I on?"

"That's what we are going to find out." Itachi said. "Try to sense as long as you can and tell me what you sense."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. "I can sense two presences at the North Gate and I can even sense a bear, I think, in the forest outside the village."

Itachi nodded, slightly surprised, since he had expected that. His mother was an Uzumaki afterall. And not a regular Uzumaki – she was the great granddaughter of Mito's sister, who was a level four sensor.

"Good. Now try to sense the bear and the two persons emotions and affinities." Itachi said. Naruto nodded again and closed his eyes. After a moment he said: "The bear is hungry and angry, while the two persons are just bored. Affinities… One of the two persons have water and the other is burning like a flame. He must have fire."

"Impress-" Itachi said, slightly more surprised that the boy was on level with Mito. But he was gradually getting used to all those surprises the blonde boy hid.

"Wow. I can also understand the bear. It says: _I'm hungry_." Naruto said, shocking Itachi. Sensor abilities of that scale was unknown. Being able to hear what an animal or a human, from several miles away says is shocking. An then understanding it.

"Naruto, you might be the most gifted sensor in history. You know that?" Itachi said. Naruto looked shocked for a second before he began cheering: "Another step closer from becoming Hokage! Just you wait!"

"_This kid. He's gifted._" Itachi thought and spoke up: "Now, I'll borrow that history book and another one called: 'The Shodaime's Guide to Create a Taijutsu Style.'"

Naruto nodded and they began taking the books.

-5 Hours Later-

Naruto was sitting in his room in the Uchiha Compound. A lot have happened after the event in the library.

Fugaku had said he could live in the compound, to which Naruto gladly accepted. He ate dinner with the family and they talked about how the training went and so on.

_(Flashback, 2 hours earlier)_

"_How did the training go, Itachi?"Fugaku asked after he told Naruto he could live in the compound. Itachi shrugged and said: "Fine. Good. Sasuke and Naruto are learnig fast. Sasuke has learned the starting stance and the basic punch. I'll teach him the kicks tomorrow. Naruto is beginning to develop his own style. I've borrowed some books from the clan library that can help him."_

_Fugaku nodded and asked: "When do you plan on teaching them jutsus?" Itachi thought for a moment and said: "Next week. My goal is to let them learn the basics of taijutsu in this week and build up some muscles."_

"_It seems you've it planned out well, so I'm letting you teach them." Fugaku said. Mikoto then spoke up: "What do you two think of the training, Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun?"_

"_It's great. Just like the food you made." Naruto said, making Mikoto blush. Her food was never complimented by anyone except her sons._

"_I like it, too, okaasan." Sasuke said. Mikoto smiled and siad: "That's good."_

_After dinner Naruto and Sasuke had went out playing in the compound, while Mikoto began to clean up. Fugaku and Itachi talked about the events of the day._

"_The boy has Mokuton." Fugaku said, to which Itachi just nodded. "And sensor abilities better than Mito." Itachi added._

"_What?"Fugaku said shocked. Mikoto turned around and asked: "What're you two talking about?"_

"_The boy has sensor abilities surpassing Mito's." Fugaku replied shocking his wife. "But how? Mito was a level five sensor. That's max."_

_Itachi shook his head. "It seems Naruto has the ability to hear what everyone says and translate the animals language. There's a level six."_

"_That's great news."Fugaku said._

(Flashback End)

Naruto sat down on his bed and remembered the past day. It was the best day in his life. He had found an entire family that loved him. He had gotten friends and was being trained in the arts of shinobi. Could it be better?

Apparently: Yes. He had the most infamous ability in the Elemental Nations, as well as sensor abilities no one except him has ever had. And then he's related to the Senju clan.

"_That's right. I need to find out more about the Senju Clan._" He thought and pulled out a big green book with the title: 'History of the Senju Clan'.

He opened the book and began reading:

_The Senju clan descended from the younger of the two sons of the Sage of the Six Paths who was born with the "body" of the Sage, inheriting his father's life force, physical energy, and believed that love was the key to bringing peace to the world. The Sage grew to favour the ideals of his younger son over those of his older son, who believed that power alone was the true key to finding peace. Therefore, on his deathbed it was the younger of the two brothers that the Sage chose to name as his successor. The elder brother, bitter and hateful at having being denied what he felt was rightfully his to inherit, attacked his younger sibling. The Uchiha clan would descend from the elder brother, resulting in the bitter centuries-long rivalry between the Senju and the Uchiha. While undisputed, the Senju's legendary rivalry with Uchiha clan was taken advantage of by countries that hire their services._

Naruto looked up from his book and muttered: "What's 'sage'?" He decided to ask Itachi tomorrow and continued reading his book.

_The Senju clan gained their fame in the era before the founding of the hidden villages. Where other clans focused on mastering one particular set of skills, the Senju were prodigious in all skills, from ninjutsu , to taijutsu , and genjutsu . Because of this, they were known as " the clan with a thousand skills " or "sen no te o motsu ichizoku", which gave them their name "Senju" literally meaning "a thousand skills"._

_The most famous member of the clan was Hashirama Senju , whose unique Wood Release ninjutsu that gave the clan the nickname the Senju clan of the forest, Mori no Senju Ichizoku, and his ability to control the tailed beasts , made him the greatest shinobi of his time. However, living in a world of constant bloodshed, Hashirama had a great love for his fellow man and a dream of peace among all ninja. _

_Known as the " Will of Fire", this belief enabled Hashirama to use his position as leader to convince his clan to propose a truce with the Uchiha clan. Weary of fighting, and persuaded by Hashirama's great charisma and negotiation skill, though not accepted at first, the Uchiha ultimately conceded to the fact that the Senju were superior to them and started to surrender to the Senju. _

_During a battle that lasted an entire day, Madara Uchiha finally fell in battle but still refused to accept the truce until Hashirama killed either himself or his own brother. Witnessing Hashirama's resolve to kill himself, Madara finally accepted their truce thus ending the bloody rivalry between the two clan._

"So that's what Itachi-san was talking about." Naruto said and continued reading.

_The Senju and the Uchiha created a permanent settlement for shinobi within the country: Konohagakure . The first of its kind, the system along with the name inspired more countries to have their own hidden village per country, ending the Warring States Period with Hashirama's dream becoming a reality. But it would soon start again after Hashirama was elected as the First Hokage with the only Uchiha who was against the truce, Madara Uchiha who came to the conclusion that the hope for his clan was slowly dwindling, defected from the village in search of what he called his own reality. This would renew his battles with Hashirama until the fated, final battle at the Valley of the End where Hashirama resolved to protect his own dream, killing his former friend who had succumbed to the Curse of Hatred._

"But if I'm a Senju, why would the Uchihas then let me live in their compound?" Naruto asked himself. "Maybe I'll find out if I continue reading."

_The Senju and Uzumaki clans are distant blood relatives whom they retained strong connections with. For this reason Konoha-nin uniforms have the symbol of Uzushiogakure emblazoned on its shoulders. Hashirama's wife would also come from this clan, further strengthening their ties. Throughout the years, the Senju retained their supremacy over Konoha, and made the village into what it is today. After the First Hokage's death, his younger brother, Tobirama Senju, stepped up to become the Second Hokage. _

_Although likely not a Senju by blood, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who would become the Third Hokage after the Second's death, was trained by both the First and Second. His successor, Minato Namikaze, was the student of Jiraiya, who was a student of the Third. _

_It is unknown if the Senju clan still exists as an independent clan since it neither became one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure nor is there are any known people with the last name "Senju" — with the granddaughter of the First, Tsunade , being the only possible exception. Their legacy however, lives on strongly in the hearts of the people of Konoha._

"Hm. There doesn't say anything about my mother. But now, I at least know a little more about jiji and the Yondaime." Naruto said, before his eyes fell upon the sentence: 'Related to the Senjus.'

_Kushina Uzumaki_

_Kushina Uzumaki was the great granddaughter of the Nidaime Hokage who was married to Mito Uzumaki's sister. Little is known about Kushina._

_Married: Unknown – The Yondaime had an eye for her._

"What… Don't tell me."

(Hokage's Office, 8:30 P.M.)

"Report, Hokage-sama." Itachi said as he appered in the Hokage's Office. Hiruzen turned around and said: "So, how did it go, Itachi-kun?"

"It seems Naruto-kun's sensor abilities surpass Mito's." Itachi replied shocking Hiruzen so much that his pipe fell out of his mouth.

"What?" The Sandaime said. "Naruto-kun is truly gifted."

"I agree." Itachi said. "Other things?" Hiruzen asked. Itachi shook his head.

"Well then. I have one thing to tell you." Hiruzen said. Itachi's eyebrows lifted slightly and he asked: "What, Hokage-sama?"

"From what I've seen in my crystal ball, it seems Naruto-kun has found out about his parents."

Hiruzen wasn't sure about the Uchiha prodigy's reaction, because of the weasel mask. But from the way he tilted a little backwards, he must've been shocked.

"_It's getting interesting. Naruto-kun is more gifted than anyone I've known._"

N/A

**And that's the chapter!**

**Sorry for the late update, but I forgot to save my document, and my computer crashed, so I had to write it all again.**

**But here it is. Hope you liked the conversations and interactions between Naruto and the Uchiha Family. In the next chapters there'll be some time-skips and Naruto will be much stronger – but not god-like.**

**I hope I got Fugaku, Sasuke and Mikoto's personality right. And then again – thanks for reading.**

**Leave a review. I'd appreciate it.**

**-Dan166**

**P.S. My Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. The story will be updated some days after New Year's Day.**


End file.
